Fairy Tail's Tale
by Sk.iedwr.iter
Summary: Fairy Tales... Whether it's the dashing Cinderella or beautiful Sleeping Beauty, we've all read one of those original stories at some point in our lives. But what if... Our average Fairy Tales were accidentally entwined with our reality, the real world. What adventure would lay ahead?
**Title** : Fairy Tail's Tale

 **Author** : :3

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail… *cries*

 **A/N** : First chapter, hope you guys enjoy! Read, review, and rate! Luv you guys lots!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"-And then they lived happily ever after. The end." Lucy Heartfillia shut the book closed and placed it on the rounded table.

"That's it?" Natsu gave the book a cold judgmental glare. "The guy just married Cinderella, because of her tiny feet? What the hell?"

The celestial Mage rolled her eyes as she lifted the quietly sleeping Asuka into her arms. "Natsu. It's a tale for little kids about Asuka's age. What did you expect?"

The fire breathing dragon slayer shrugged. "Honestly, you're mystery novels are way more better and interesting."

"Aww… Thanks Natsu that's means a lot to me— WAIT. I only let Levy read those! How the hell did you get in my apartment and-" The blonde facepalmed. "Ah… I'm not going to even ask."

Ignoring Lucy's remark, Natsu shot up. "Oh! I know! The step-mom should have this awesome fight! She'd turn into this witch and Cinderella should turn into a fire dragon and-"

Gray interrupted him with a cough. "God. You're so immature." He added a dramatic eye roll at the end for effect.

The blonde nodded glad to see that she was not the only one at the guild with common sense and maturity.

Well, then reality hit her again.

"I MEAN OBVIOUSLY AN ICE DRAGON WOULD BE A FAR BETTER OPPONENT!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Offended, Natsu screamed back. "WHAT THE HELL? EVEN A WEAK BASTARD LIKE YOU COULD BEAT AN ICE DRAGON'S ASS! THAT WOULD BE A HORRIBLE FIGHT!"

As the pacifist, Happy came in between their quarrel to calm them both down. Well, Lucy thought so at least. But of course she was wrong.

"Aye! A fish dragon would be way better! Then, the step-mom could gobble her up, raw!" Happy said while munching on a fish of his own.

The celestial Mage shivered as images of a mutated fish being devoured by a step-mom came to mind. Quickly shaking off the thought, she left the three to have their heated debate when she saw Bisca and Alzack enter the guild.

"Oh, God. Thank you Lucy for watching Asuka while we went off on that job! Sorry, it took longer than we thought it would." Bisca thanked as she took Asuka out of Lucy's arms.

Lucy smiled embarrassed. "Hah! It was really nothing! Natsu did much of the entertaining and playing!"

Alzack kissed the forehead of his daughter, Asuka, and chuckled. "No need to go all humble on us, Lucy! Either way, we thank you guys both."

Lucy sweetly grinned. "Oh… But I insist Natsu did much of the-"

CRASHHHHHHH! BANGGGGGG!

Startled, Gray looked around the guild searching for the source of the crash. "What the fu-"

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE! GET OUT- IT'S COMING!" Makarov had suddenly appeared from behind the guild. "MOVE!"

Dropping her strawberry cake, startled, Erza started to push people towards the exit. "You heard the master! HURRY YOUR ASSES UP! GO!" Sneaking a second glance at her cake, she pouted.

People had begun to run to exits, disorganized and in panic. The confusing tension covered the guild like an infant's blanket.

A strange purple smoke started layering inside the guild as the people scattered out. Coughing, Erza and her friends were able to evacuate ALL their comrades.

A wail called from inside the guild. "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Natsu! Natsu! Lucyyyy! Help!"

In addition, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

Bisca and Alzack gasped. "NO! ASUKA! WE HAVE TO-"

Erza cut them off as she requiped into armor and charged into the infested guild.

Following her, was: Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy.

"NO! YOU FOUR! COME BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Makarov shouted trying to get their attention.

Levy screamed. "GAJEEL! LUCY-CHAN! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Ignoring, they charged into the mysterious cloud of smoke.

Feeling the substance entered their nostrils, they could all feel their lungs burn.

"Erza!"

The scarlet turned around squinting at the purple darkness that wrapped around her. Walking around frantically she bumped into a small figure.

"A-A… S-S-Suka…?" Titania could feel the smoke enter her lungs, limiting her ability to speak more and more by the minute.

Lifting the little frightened girl into the arms, Erza looked around her frantically. The purple smoke blurred her sight making it impossible to know where the exit was. Charging at a random direction and hoping for the best, she tripped over a stool.

Asuka flew out of her grasp and luckily landed at the edge of the exit.

"ASUKA!" Bisca ran to her daughter, hugging her tightly.

In the other hand, Erza wasn't able to have a reunion or celebration. Her energy was beginning to drain.

Her eyelids moped as she attempted to get up. She tried to requip into an armor that could outstand the poisonous toxins, but her body and magic were getting to their limits. Feeling the darkness wrap around her like a velvety silk blanket she fell onto the floor. Giving in, she shut her eyes.

Wendy, who had come because she thought that her dragon slayer sky abilities would be able to fight off the purple swarm. But even so, she was a young weakling and she could feel her body lose energy. Falling into the ground as well, she muttered. "N-Natsu. L-Lucy…."

Gajeel was still in search for Asuka, not knowing that she was already safely away. "A-ASUKA!" He yelled. God dammit, where was that little brat? He could slowly feel his breaths beginning to shorten and his body trembling.

The purple smoke begun to thicken around him, turning into a shade of gray. And then into a shade of black.

Blinded by the darkness, he tripped over a table. Banging his head on one of the stool, he fell over. Starting to feel the darkness bundle around him… He laid there disabled, giving in into the darkness trapping around him.

"N-NATSU!" Gray saw a blurred figure in the corner of his eye. Running towards that figure he felt hope lighten up inside of him. Running with all his speed, he felt his head spin. "NATSUUUUU!"

Inhaling the intoxicating air was starting to pay off. Not being able to watch his own step, Gray tripped and felt himself thrust forward into the figure. "N-Natsu-u!"

Lucy turned around, startled, to see Gray charging with full speed at her. Too shocked to move, he collapsed right into her sending them both to the ground.

Meanwhile, outside of the guild, panic rose amongst the guild members.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia called out into the purpled guild. "GRAY-SAMA! COME BACK! JUVIA LOVES YOU. GRAY-SAMA!

"Wendy! Wendy!" Carla felt tears of stress run down her cheeks.

"What is this anyways? What's going to happen to Gajeel?" Pantherlily shivered at all the possibilities.

"My children… Will they come out okay? Is this… My fault?..." Makarov looked down at the ground with guilt. Levy felt her tears coming out of her eyes.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE *hicc*QUIT YOUR MOPING! TELL US WHAT THE FUCK *hicc* IS THAT PURPLE SHIT COVERING OUR FUCKING GUILD!" Cana raged drunkenly. She hiccuped. "WHAT THE *hicc* FUCK. SOMEBODY GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE *hicc* AND TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Surprised by her rant, Makarov sighed.

"God, lady. Your voice is going blow the old man's ear drums off." Laxus wrapped his arm around the halfway drunkened brownette with sickening grin.

"SHUT THE *hicc* HELL UP *hicc* LAXUY! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT *hicc* THE FUCKIN *hicc* HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY THE FUCK IS THE-"

Mirajane cleared her throat. "M-Master? Explanation?"

"Laxuy…?" The lightning mage sweat dropped.

Levy wiped her tears. "It's not Master's fault… It's mine. I created it. I created this mess…"

 **People gasped.**

"B-Being a book lover… I wanted to feel the experiences inside the book and… I made illusion magic…"

 **People gasped.**

"I m-messed up and… Now…"

 **People gasped.**

"They're all going to be transported into a book! And they can't wake up from the illusion unless-"

 **People gas** \- "SHUT UP!" Cana cut the people off and signaled for Levy to continue.

"-Unless… They complete the whole book AS whatever character the magic assigns them as…" The bluenette finished quietly.

Silence wiped out. Nobody said a word. Nobody knew what to say. Feeling the tension fog up, everyone stared blankly at one another.

With that, four certain people couldn't hold back anymore. Juvia, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily ran into the smoke.

"NO! GUYS!" Levy screamed after them. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BOOK THE MAGIC MAY ASSIGN YOU GUYS INTO!"

Fainting from the intoxicatingly burning air, they all fell onto the ground breathless.

All of the members inside the guild suddenly felt a surge of magic.

Moments after, they had begun to slowly gain consciousness. Standing up, they found themselves in complete darkness.

They tried to get their eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it was no use. The pitch black swarm was too much for an eye to handle.

They wanted to scream out each other's name, but they couldn't. Their throats were too dry from shock. After all, who wouldn't be shocked? They had been swallowed up into a hole of darkness, clueless to do much of anything besides sit there.

Then, the most strangest thing happened.

As if the darkness had suddenly vanished before sight.

Lucy Heartfillia opened up her eyes.

Shit. There was something strange about this.

She felt awkwardly different… Wait...

Why the hell was she in Cinderella's dress?!

And that's when their adventure begun…


End file.
